Wonders
by aeyta
Summary: sora ponders on matt and they become friends. sorato! hah. i welcome all flames. ^_~ originally 'the simplicity of love', but i added er... really friggin short sidestories. they come after tsol. oh and er... forgive the shortness. ...sweetandsour... {5.
1. The Simplicity of Love

The Simplicity of Love  
Written by Aeyta  
Note-Ok. enjoy, i guess a sorato. not to sure. sort of angsty ya know. maybe there will be a part two. dont know yet.  
Sora-17 Matt-17   
  
I smiled as I watched him talking to that girl. She had long chocolate, brown hair that was tied up in a perfect ponytail. High, with not a single strand of hair sticking out. A nice perfect smile with white teeth and perfectly cheerful brown orbs, tanned skin. I could see why he liked her.  
  
I twitched inside of me, but let that smile I always kept up stay up. As I watched her--and him talk to her, a smile grew on my face. A bit wider here and then. I turned my head, and walked away from them. I was happy for him, he loved her. If there was such a thing as love, I don't know if there is. I completely forgot.  
  
I walked, wondering about the last time I caught Matt talking to her--to Miss Perfection Mimi. He deserved a girl like her, right? I knew he did, she was perfect, and even if she wasn't. It wouldn't matter, because he loved her.  
  
I bumped into somebody, and the image of them inside my mind broke. I didn't look up, "Sorry," I said quickly. I walked away, sidestepping away from the person I bumped into when I realized that he held my arm.  
  
Yes he. I looked up, and a blush rose to my cheeks. I wondered how I looked. "Matt..." my voice trailed off as I looked down. I laughed internally, when finally after a while of the stillness between us two, I couldn't surpress the urge to laugh.  
  
I laughed, and he just stared at me. Perhaps, confusion? "Sora?" he asked, worried? I didn't know. I didn't really care at the moment.  
  
"Yes?" I asked . "Are you ok?" he asked again. Worry? Matt Ishida worried about me? I accidentally giggled at the thought, how perfect it would be! Matt the all -too-famous rock star who goes out with the all-too-famous head cheerleader Mimi -- suddenly switching to the infamous, quieter, gentler, mellower, red-headed, red-eyed Sora! How ridiculous that would be!  
  
I started laugh, a bit bitterly I suppose... I guess I did change over the last six years. Well, you know, after liking a guy for so long when he hardly knows you exists -- it kind of changes the way you act. That's how it was between Matt and I, I don't know why, but after we returned to Earth, every knot in our friendship became loose.  
  
Yes, I guess you could still call us friends but we hardly ever hanged out with each other and we were all in different groups. What was even worse was the fact we all drifted even farther away once we had entered high school.  
  
I suddenly noticed him looking at me intently, all my laughter died at the very moment.  
  
Matt fixed his clear blue eyes on me, I felt like he was examining me or something and I quickly averted my eyes to the side, feeling my face grow hot and warm.   
  
"You're eyes are very pretty," he finally said. I managed a weak smile, "And so are yours." He smiled, "Let's go on a walk," I nodded my head unsurely and uneasily. A walk, with me? Why? The most any of us ever did was say 'hi' and 'bye'.  
  
"I've been noticing, you've gotten really pretty over the years. I always thought you were pretty, but you've gotten very pretty," Matt started, I blushed, I felt so flattered. No one had ever said anything to the likes of that to me, except my mother who said that perhaps once a year on my birthday.  
  
"I don't think I've been getting too pretty, I don't feel too pretty," I replied, the words dancing on my tongue gently before lifting off and soaring into the air to be heard. He smiled, I glanced quickly to his face and saw the firm smile and clear eyes looking towards the sunlight.  
  
"Have you considered trying out for the play?" Matt asked me, my heart jumped. Matt was trying for the lead, I dared to wonder if he was asking me to be the lead girl but pushed the thought away into the back of my mind since I knew it was not possible. Because of her, Mimi.  
  
"No," I said. "Really? You'd play the perfect sister of the person I'm trying out for, she's supposed to be really pretty, gentle, nice, kind, wise, and very caring." Anger soared into me so fast, so much anger. I don't think I have felt any angrier than now.  
  
I stopped walking and I yelled, which might have been to far, but yes, I yelled. "Is that all I am!?" Matt looked at me, confused emotions splattered over his wonderful golden face. "Well is it!?" I yelled again, louder. "Kind, gentle, nice, caring, pretty!?" The words came out like venom and looked as if it stung him, he looked hurt and I was hurt and I automatically regretted what I said and did.  
  
I turned from away from him and proceeded to walk my way away from him, far, far away. I didn't know what to think then, all the mixed emotions stirred in me. Finally his voice had broke the train of thoughts circulating in my head.  
  
"Sora," I turned to him, seeing him look at me and then the floor, then back to me. "Why... are... you so... mad?" he asked. I looked at him, unable to speak, and started to cry. I just burst into tears and I felt so angry at myself, why couldn't I stop myself? I was just sobbing and he held me in his arms.  
  
I felt as if I would treasure that moment forever and ever and ever. So perfect and wonderful, being in his arms even though he was only trying to comfort a crying friend.  
  
Still. For the first time in my life, I felt it. Peace. Real peace, just calm, soothing waters washing over me gently. It was the first time I was ever in that eternal bliss, though it was just for a little while. I felt the happiness, the peace for a while.  
  
Then I released it, I knew I couldn't keep it any longer. I looked up at him, his comforting smile and beautiful blue eyes. I pushed him away from me and managed to smile, though my peace and happiness was now all gone. "I'm fine."  
  
He looked at me and smiled, "I'll walk you home." My heart skipped a beat and my face was probably illuminated with undetermining happiness. "Please, I don't need a bodyguard watching over me at all times," I said sarcastically.  
  
A smile was growing on his wonderful face, "But if you insist..." I took his arm and hooked it around mine as we walked to my house together. We laughed and joked, and said our goodbyes as I was home. I rushed up to my room, lied down on my bed, and felt the calming peace all over again.  
  
-o-  
  
For the last month, ever since that day he asked me to perform in the play, he walked me home. I don't know what to think really, this hasn't happened to me before. I guess though, these have been some of the happiest days of my life.  
  
Sometimes, we walk with many jokes and other times we talk about life. The worst times are when we are both quiet, having nothing to say. And at first it was always the jokes and life, but lately it was just sheer quietness and I was afraid to say anything--fearing I might break a train of thoughts in his mind.  
  
Also, my emotions have been very disorientated lately, strange, confusing, and unfamiliar to me. I want him so bad, I love him so much, but then I'm so afraid and I don't want him. I'm afraid of everything about that, I'm so confused of what I do think of him.  
  
He's so wonderful and kind to walk with me, but why?  
  
I also wonder, how long this will last. In my heart and hope, forever; in reality, a phase that will pass over.  
  
-o-  
  
Today is a fine day, nice and sunny, bright and pretty. It's strange isn't it? Today Matt is walking with me again, and it's so nice today that Matt persuaded me to sing along with him. I find it funny, me singing along with a singer? My singing is horrible but he kept on insisting me too accompany him.  
  
Today we also decided to stop by the park, and we sat on the bench, watching the little kids play happily. I smiled to myself and suddenly felt Matt's hand on mine. I turned to him, my heart beating faster and harder each moment.  
  
"Sora..." He looked strangely serious. "Yes?" I asked finally. "You know, I've been thinking..." he paused, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "We've been walking a lot together, and... I was wondering if you'd like to go out?" I saw the hesitation in his eyes before he asked me.  
  
My heart froze, and I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I have to go," was all I managed. I got up and started walking away, thinking how stupid I was to go ahead and break our friendship like that. At that moment though, in an ironic way it started to rain. I froze where I was, noticing all the kids had left and just us two were left. Left in dripping clothes and wet, tangled hair.  
  
I heard him laugh. "Well you love me, don't you?" I turned around to see a goofy smile on his face. "Yes." I replied. "Yes I do." "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked. "No, yes, I don't know!" I yelled. "You don't have to, I'll wait for you," he said.  
  
"But you do love me?" he asked. "Yes!" I yelled in the air, rain drowning out our voices in a few seconds. "Well then, I could give you this," Matt put his hands on shoulders and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what to think then.  
  
I felt so wonderful and I felt so happy, so peaceful even though there was rain surrounding all of us. He took his lips off mine and looked at me in the eyes, his eyes dancing and laughing at me.  
  
"...Matt?" I asked. "Hmm?" he replied. "I'll walk you home. But you'll still have to wait."  
  
He started to laugh at me and I smiled as I wrapped his hand around mine and walked in the rain with him. So strange isn't it? How this girl here won the heart of one of the most perfect guys there.  
  
Still, I'm happy. I guess, that's just the simplicity of love.  
  
  



	2. 

It's A Beautiful Day   
written by aeyta  
note: ha ha ha.  
  
I'm not a normal girl. I'm not. In ways I _can_ be a normal girl, life for instance, I'm so in love with Yamato Ishida. That's normal, everyone likes him. But, I'm different. Everyone likes him because he's handsome, cute, wonderful, a rockstar; no, that's not why I like him. I like him because he's simply wonderful, and I know him somewhat.  
  
You see, I'm a nice girl. I'm a pretty nice girl who isn't pretty and I'm not ugly either, I'm pretty much the average. But, I'm not. Unlike other girls who are "in love" with Yamato Ishida, I don't "love" him. I like him.  
  
I like Yamato Ishida. I think he's just wonderful. Okay, so maybe I'm lying a little.  
  
I'm obsessed with him. I think he's so wonderful, he's nice, he's always caring for his friends, and he's such a dork. His personality is so cute, I love his personality. But unlike other girls, I don't only like his goody-goody parts. I love each flaw that is imbedded into him. And I want to kiss him on the head whenever he does something wrong just because he'll get worried and nervous and watching him get worried and nervous is just absolutely adorable.  
  
I think that the biggest reason I like him is because of one huge factor that made my heart, which was quite bitter mind you, thaw out a whole bunch.  
  
You see, Yamato Ishida likes a girl I know _very_ well. Funny, I feel that somehow Yamato knows this girl better than I do even though I should know this girl real well since well, she's me.   
  
But I don't know myself.  
  
And he knows me.  
  
So I almost love him since he likes me so much and understands me a lot.  
  
I know that when he doesn't understand me, he'll be supportive and nodd his head like he understands, just because he likes me.  
  
So I'm quite different from most girls, because unlike them who always try and try to get Yamato Ishida, I've got him right under my grasp.  
  
And no one will take him from me, because I'm a selfish little girl who _knows_ that Yamato Ishida is mine. Yamato Ishida _will_ be mine for as long as I can keep him because I'm one lucky girl to have him.   
  
Who will break us up? We are so perfect together, just this moment. Just right now. Just now. Just now.   
  
For now, we're perfect. And we'll keep it like that.  
  
Every day, we'll hope that tomorrow is just as promising as today and hope that we'll stay together for a long time and hope that we'll continue to be the way we are now.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Yup, today...   
  
It's a beautiful day. Hopefully the outcome on tomorrow is just like today. Because...  
  
It's a beautiful day. 


	3. 

The Ties That Bind Us  
written by me, aeyta  
note: wow... first one from matts view. a ha ha ha  
  
Sora Takenouchi thinks she's extremely lucky.  
  
Of course I wouldn't blame her since it's complete luck that we met and complete luck that she's my girlfriend instead of some other fan-driven maniac.  
  
It is. It's luck.  
  
But, Sora's not the lucky one. In fact, it's rather the opposite.  
  
I have never dreamt one night when I didn't adknowledge the fact that I was so goddamned happy. I was so goddamned luck to have this wonderful girl who loves me for who I am, for my flaws and for my perfections. To have this girl that I know better than she knows herself and to have this girl who knows me better than I know myself.  
  
Just to have her.   
  
It's pure, sheer, luck. And it drives me crazy to think where I would be if she wasn't mine? Where I would be if she wasn't the one who was my girl? If I had some nappy-ass girl like June... okay... so maybe June's over-obsessive but she's not nappy. I'm just biast because I know Sora's perfect.  
  
Okay, I'm joking. Ha ha. Sora's not perfect, she's just my girl. And I can't explain her in any other way but Sora because she's like a gift from a God who seems like he turned his back on us, but he didn't. He couldn't have if he gave me a girl like Sora because Sora is that great. Sora is that wonderful and I'd be that angry if Sora belonged to someone else.  
  
... If she was someone else's 'claim.'  
  
I wonder sometimes, what if she had gotten with someone like Jyou? Or Taichi? Or ... or.. Koushirou? These things make me wonder, what type of hell I'd be in and how some other guy must feel since I'm the one who has Sora, not them  
  
Ha ha ha. Yeah, I'm the one who has Sora. Not them. I think I _should_ feel somewhat sorry for them since they don't have this wonderful girl by their side while I have Sora all the time. Yeah, I'm real lucky.  
  
It's one thing to be lucky having Sora, but it's another to actually having happiness in these future days. I know, it's just strange, the God that must be there is shining his light on me, a lot. I mean, whoever has this wonderful girl for keeps has God's blessings because .. I mean, just look at her.  
  
Sora is so ... goddamned wonderful.   
  
And I've never been so happy. Happiness just pursues through our relationship as it gets longer and longer and wider and bigger and anything of the sort.   
  
I'm so glad.  
  
Each day is better than the other day and each day is burned into my memory because each day is that good.   
  
I don't believe there is a 'bad' day when you're with Sora because she makes every day special. She makes every day have a meaning and she makes every single goddamned day wonderful. She gives meaning in the word 'life' and she gives the power to move on when you feel anything bad.  
  
But I don't feel anything bad because I'm so enamoured with Sora.  
  
So I've decided, I know exactly what keeps us together.  
  
Either it's God who's pretty goddamned happy with me even though I always say goddamned (I must have done something good), or it's that sheer luck.   
  
I'd prefer the God if I believed in god.  
  
So I tend to believe it's luck. 


	4. 

It Could Be Love  
written by aeyta  
Note: wow, these little mini parts after the simplicity are pretty goddamned short. i mean, they just get shorter and shorter the more i go. this might be the last one, im not sure. anyway, i might have another one if i wanna. also, the kids are grown up, there twenty now.  
  
It's been a long time since we first began going out. And, well, I think this is just so wonderful. Nothing can bring me down because he makes me so happy. He makes me happier than any other person in the world.  
  
I prefer his company to anyone else's and his advice and his words are always so much more superior to anyone else's. Including Mimi. Even though Mimi is like my best friend now, I know, just a strange coincidence considering the fact I was really bitter about the thought of Matt and Mimi together.   
  
But it's impossible now that you think of it, Mimi never liked Matt and Matt claims he's never liked Mimi either. So that's safe and I'm cool with Mimi now.  
  
Yamato also makes me happy whenever I'm the least bit sad or down and he's the one who sets me free when I'm caged up and he's the one who puts fun in my life and he's the one who I like to hang around the most and he's the one I like to eat dinner with the most and he's the one that...does everything.  
  
He's the one I like most.  
  
But just maybe, just maybe, it has gotten past like over time.  
  
Because it's not the way like it was before, it's better.  
  
And I know I can commit myself to him.  
  
Since I'm in love.  
  
Oh god, that word again.  
  
But then again...  
  
It could be love. 


	5. 

So Selfish  
written by aeyta  
note: kinda strange...  
  
They were such a perfect couple, they were so meant to be. And it wasn't even that she was that pretty, I guess you could call her pretty but not exactly the prettiest one in the catch. She had her pretty auburn locks and a slender, tall, milk-colored figure.  
  
She was so wonderful, especially her eyes. The light wine colored eyes would look lovingly towards everyone and you would get a warm feeling inside of you since you knew she cared.   
Then there was him, he was cold at first. Always hidden beneath the shadows, seeming like a cold bastardly boy. In the end, he wasn't. He just needed someone, someone to understand him. Someone to melt the ice of his eyes.  
  
And she did, she understood him. She loved him and he loved her and so they became happy. She was fire and he was ice. So perfect, so perfect, the perfect couple.  
  
I remember, not too long ago, just a few years ago on her 18th birthday. He had gotten her a necklace and she jumped into his arms and kissed him and he swung her around in the air. They loved each other so much and it hurt me so much.  
  
Each laugh, each kiss, each look of love, each word of fondness, each everything.  
  
I never felt so jealous, I wanted that. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything, I already had a boyfriend that I knew I loved. I love Tai, I still do, but it's not enough.  
  
I want what they have, they are so perfect. I want someone to swing me around, someone to buy me gifts all the time, someone to understand me, someone to kiss me and someone to be my best friend.  
  
That rage of jealousy swept over me whenever I saw them together.  
  
That was the same with Tai. He couldn't stand it either, he loved me too. But, I guess we're just too selfish, we wanted that because they had it.  
  
So we took it.  
  
We took away their memories years ago, when they were both 23. I still remember both of them, their screams and yells.  
  
Sora was screaming and yelling , how she wanted him back and how she needed him. When we put the device over her forehead and she asked us what and why we were doing this, I never heard my voice so cold. I said simply, "We're so selfish and we want you have. Either that or we don't want to see it."  
  
Sora started to scream how she would never forget him, she could never forget him, she would always remember him and love him forever. Of course she didn't, and she just looked blank after the process.  
  
I know, we're so selfish. Tai and I, we just couldn't have it.  
  
The same thing happened to Matt and we made sure that they would never see each other again so that their memories wouldn't be triggered. I took Matt and married him, took him far away from Sora who Tai took.   
  
Tai kept Sora in Japan while I took Matt to America. So that they will never meet each other since all memories were erased and the fear that they would remember.  
  
We're so selfish.   
  
Still, he never loved me at all like her and vice versa with Tai and Sora. I never got what they had, what they will never have. A couple of times I thought of bringing them back together, but...  
  
We're so selfish.  
  
I couldn't, not now, not ever. Not without ever knowing if I could have what they had. But now I know, now I know that I will never have what they had because I never waited. I was never patient enough and I was so selfish.  
  
They had a bond between each other, a bond I know I shouldn't have ruined.  
  
Now, fourty years later from that day we tore them apart, Yamato Ishida died. His last words were, "Sora." And he stared at me before closing his eyes, and I knew. I knew he had remembered right then and there and he knew, he knew that awful selfish thing I had done.   
  
A week later after that, Tai called me and said Sora had died. Sora had died when they were on a walk in the park, she suddenly clutched her heart and cried, talking about beautiful blue crystals. Also talking about how she couldn't remember, she couldn't remember the name. She could only remember beautiful blue crystals, Matt's eyes.  
  
And she died.  
  
I feel so guilty, so angry at myself for ruining them. For being impatient and selfish.  
  
I wish a thousand times I could turn back time and change everything. But I'm left here each time, old and knowing, I'm so selfish.  
  
Knowing that since I couldn't have and couldn't stand watching what they had, I resorted to taking it away from them.  
  
Yes.  
  
We're so selfish.   
  
+++  
AUTHORS NEW NOTE [5.10.01] Okay, i decided this to be twisted ending of my wonders series. ha. ha ha. i wrote this a whlie ago as just "so selfish" than decided to delete if from my ffnet account like all my other fics, but now that i reread this, i kinda like this as the ending. 


End file.
